My unexspected love story
by Strawberrylemon
Summary: bella's bestfriend has a brother who is the biggest jerk in the world. bella hates his guts. or dose she? hmm i know lame summary but hey who's isn't. EXB and othe parings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! its me Srawberrylemon **

**I would like to tell you I sadly do not own twilight or new moon or eclipse **

**or Breaking dawn tear so sad. even though I don't want to own breaking **

**dawn because I hated yeah a shocker well I am making my own breaking **

**dawn and no one can stop me muahahahahaha. But I do own this **

**story just not the **

**characters…well I do own Leslie! yes I do! and nobody else does **

**muahahahahaha. Ok laughing over.**

**Hope you enjoy the story! …………..please review when your done please!**

Hello my name is Bella swan I would like to tell you my story on how I found true love……ok I really didn't know how cheesy of a line that was till now. So yeah back to where I was at. Ok my story is about me….obviously. Well I hope you love my lovey dovey story…….just remember things aren't always as they seem….

**9 years ago…………..**

I was waiting at my house for my best friend Leslie to show up. She was the bestest friend you could ever ask for. She was always there for me. And she was never mean to anyone except for her brother….Edward. Yeah Edward is the biggest jerk I have ever met. He only cares about himself. I feel really sorry for Leslie since she lives with him but she is envied by all the girls in school. Except me. Finally Leslie pulled up in her black mustang. She loved that car but what really surprised me was that right in the front passenger seat was none other than Edward himself. Leslie got out of the car and smiled at me as she walked up to me. When she finally got to me I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into my house and shut the door.

"what in the world is Edward doing in your car?" I asked she looked at me with mercy.

" his Volvo is in the shop and he needs a ride and hence since I live with him I have to take him to school." I looked at her at opened the front door. As we got to the car I opened the car door and got in. as we rode to school I couldn't help but notice Edward as he stared at me through the rearview mirror . He had the most stunning green eyes. They just took your breath away. Wait what am I thinking? This is Edward I am talking about. Ugh. Finally we were in the school parking lot. Quickly to get away from Edward's stares I grabbed my stuff and made my way out of the car. As soon as I got out I went to Leslie's side of the car and waited for her to get out but by the looks of it she was busy yelling at her brother about something . Not surprising at all. Nope. But then I heard my name. in a phrase. _stay away from Bella._ What was that supposed to mean? I will have to ask her about that later . I decided not to wait for her any longer since I was about to be late for class. As I walked through the hall way the bell rung. Aww that means I'm late. Darn .

I walked into the biology **(A/N ok I know people always use that class but hey give me a break.)** classroom and sat down at the empty table. Suddenly Edward cullen walked in. swiftly but arrogantly he made his way towards me. Why? I looked around there where no other free seats except the one beside me. He gently sat down beside me and gave me his crooked smile. Awww its so cute . Oh shut it Bella stop thinking those horrible things! I looked around again to see every girl eyeing me .not in a good way in a bad way a very very very bad way. Ugh. This was going to be one heck of a year.

**What do you think? Should I continue? Hmmmm? Well just send me some reviews and I will! yes that's right press the pretty button ! yes press it because if you do you win a date with Edward Cullen!**

**Edward: not a chance.**

**Me: just play along ok?**

**Edward: sigh…..ok.**


	2. ooooh chapter 2 !

**Hello people this is the second chapter. Yes that's right. Its another chapter. Ok I only got like 3 reviews. What's up with that? Huh? I want at least 10 more reviews for me to make chapter 3. **

**Ok enjoy!**

This is horrible completely horrible. Not only am I in the same class as him but we are

partners. Ugh. Life isn't fair. Suddenly I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. But as soon as I turned around I was facing Edward.

"what do you want Edward?" I asked with so much venom in my tone.

" I just wanted to ask you something."

"well what is it?" what could he possibly want.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to , you know want to hang out?" he asked

I looked at him. I was shocked . Is he really asking me to hang out with him? There has to be something going on. There always is.

" as much as I want to Edward. No." did I just turn down his offer? of course why would I give Mr. player a chance.

"your going to regret that . You are going to regret turning down Edward Cullen. Nobody turns me down" he said in a furious tone.

"oops it looks like I just did so if you don't mind I have to get back to work." ha, you should have see the look on his face when I turned him down. Totally wished I had a camera! Finally the bell rang signaling for study hall. We always had study hall after first period. As I walked quietly to study hall I ran into Lauren. Ugh.

"_Bella" _she sneered . Or was it. To me she sounded like a dieing toad.

"_Lauren"_ I sneered. Two can play at that game . Suddenly I spotted Leslie. She had Edward against the wall yelling at him. don't get me wrong he deserves it. But I wonder what the reason was. Hmm. I walked up to them to see what the matter was . On my way there I couldn't help but listen to there conversation.

" Edward what did I tell you? If I have to tell you again to stay away from Bella I will kill you. Get that? You are too dangerous to hang out with her. You may have dated all the girls in school and nothing happened to them. But I will not put bella at risk just so you can go out with her." said Leslie in a furious tone.

" I am not dangerous. Give it a chance. I wont hurt her." said Edward.

" oh but you will break her heart. Like you do to those other girls. Just stay away I don't want Bella to be involved with a warlock." Leslie said more quietly.

_Warlock. _huh? What?. no way he is some kind of magical being . I turned away not wanting to talk to them anymore . The day passed by fast and Edward was no where to be found. Hmm I wonder where he went. Oh well why do I care. _because you like him._ no way. There is something wrong with my head. I decided to ride the bus home. Once I got home I noticed a car in the front of the house. Not just any car. No. my sister Brodie's car she must be back from her missionary trip. I ran inside to see her . I have seen her since she got married three years ago. Once I opened the door I saw her. I ran and gave her a big hug never wanting to let her go. This was the first time today when my thoughts where not on Edward. And what really surprised me was the other person that was with her.

**Well how was it? I know its short but I only got 3 reviews. So I wasn't really motivated like I said I want at least 10 more. Ok now if you push the pretty button you turn into a Vampire! yay! **

**Hurry and push it already what are you waiting for?**

**Love lots 3**

**Strawberrylemon.**


	3. the surprise

**Hello again I have another chapter for you since I love yall so much!**

**I could tell some of you were a little surprised about Edward being warlock. But it will be great! I have a song to go with this chapter its called What if I missed you by Edwin McCain. I love this song.**

Right there right next to my sister was a boy I thought I would never see again. A boy I haven't seen since I was ten, which was seven years ago. I couldn't do anything but hug him.

"Kaleb is that you is this really you?" I asked I have been in love with this boy since I was two.

"yes sweetie its me, I missed you so much Bella I could barley stand being away from you any longer so I called your sister to see if she would pick me up on her way home." he said with a smile. I really missed that smile.

" I missed you so much too and I really missed that smile." and with that he bent down and touched his lips with mine for what seemed like forever. It felt so good.

I finally had to come back up for air. That had to be the best kiss I have ever had. It was like heaven . I gently placed my lips back to his . He accepted my request for another kiss. I wish I could just stand here and kiss all day. I loved it. _what about Edward. _what does that matter I don't love him. _are you sure about that?. _yes I am so sure. I love Kaleb.

"Bella, I love you." did he just say what I thought he said?. Yes Bella he did.

" I love you too Kaleb." did I just say that? I think I just did. We finally pulled apart to catch our breath.

Bella will you be my Girlfriend, I asked Charlie he said I could move in and go to forks high." I was shocked that Charlie would allow that. Wow.

"yes Kaleb I will be your girlfriend." and we kissed again. After dinner I went upstairs to log in on my chat room. When I got there I had a friend request.

**piano player. **hmmm. Who could that be. I signed in and so did the mystery person.

**piano player : **hey.

**Izzy: **hey

**piano player:** what's up?

**Izzy: **nothing much…….hey do I know you?

**piano player: **maybe…..it depends on how you look at it.

**2hours later.**

**Izzy: **hahahahaha that's funny piano….hey can I ask you something?

**piano player: **yeah sure.

**Izzy: **ok. Do you go to forks high? and if you do ……do I have any classes with you? My name is Bella swan.

**piano player : **yes I do go to forks high and yes I have almost every class with you.

**Izzy: hmm. Wow .**

**piano player has signed out.**

Who is he? I really wanted to know? I will have to figure it out. Because it seems like we would be really good friends. If I only new who he was. Well tomorrow is a big day. I get to introduce my boyfriend to Leslie.

**So how was it? Oooh please review! or there will be no chapter 4 for you! ok this time if you press it you will MARRY Edward . So hurry and push the button!**

**Edward: WHAT!?**

**HURRY AND REVIEW!**

**LOVE LOTS….**

**Straberrylemon **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!~ sorry I haven't posted in a wile my friend has been in surgery. I know its been a wile and u might not want me to finish since its been a wile but if I get enough people telling me I should continue because I have a chance then I will start on that chapter today!!! Yes so review if I should.**

**With Love…**

**Strawberrylemon **


End file.
